Caught by Night Naruto's wounds
by Lady Jessien Uchiha
Summary: SasuNaru... When Naruto is Faced to deal with Kyuubi's backfire, he thinks he's alone, but what of the raven haired boy he had spoken to in the valley of the end? will he save Naruto in time?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer... I don't own Naruto! Nor will there ever be that once in a million years chance where the owner of the anime, breaks down in front of my house and asks to use my phone. While he/she use's it they get hit by lighting and in there dying breath they give me ALL of Naruto...So I'm saying that even though it would be nice to own such a cool anime/manga like that one, I won't, but here's me barrowing Naruto. *Runs away with itachi, and an evil laugh!*

***Side Note! Hey everyone! Okay My name's Jessien! And I'm writing this story. Due to the fact that I'm mostly blind! I may or may not "Neji" (screw) up on things in this story here and there. if its describing someone, like Sasuke's eye's or Sei's shirt Please place that in the review! Thanks many!***

* * *

Caught by Night!

Chapter 1. No one cared.

It was simple to spot him, him...the 18 year old dobe with blonde hair. The tall male leaf ninja, in a orange and black jump suit. The boy, who from the day he was born, was different. The day he became a ninja he was even dubbed, 'the number 1 knuckle headed ninja' in there village, but that was before, before now, before he returned from the 'valley of the end'. He used to laugh all the time, and enjoy all life, but now, now there was nothing left for him to do. The blonde sat in a tree and watched two other ninjas spar. A male in a black outfit, and a female in a red and white dress.

"Naruto!" Yelled a pink haired Kunoichi, who let her voice echo through the trees. "Are you going to train with us, or not?" She asked, as she dusted off her dress.

Naruto looked down at the girl. She was holding a kunai in one hand. her red leaf headband was nestled on her head. she looked pretty as always. Even her blue eye's seemed to have a beauty in them. Naruto looked away from her and stared off into a clearing far away. He stood and pulled out a kunai. He soon jumped from the tree branch to another branch, and another. leaving behind his teammates.

"Naruto! Naruto!" Yelled the pink haired girl.

'No Sakura! I don't feel like training with you and Sie!' Naruto thought to himself, as he continued to leap from limb to limb.

* * *

In a tree nearby, a male in a black shirt and white shorts was resting high above the others, watching all the while. His onix eyes focused on the group, and raven hair gently blowing in the breeze. It was to watch this Sie person for the reason why he showed up, but he could not help it, but notice something. Naruto was not the one Sie was fighting with, Naruto wasn't even interested in fighting at all.

The onix eyes widened as the male watched Naruto in the tree. "What's wrong with you Dobe?" He asked in a whisper. "This is nothing like you at all!" As the words were spoken, Naruto got up and jumped away.

Shocked with surprise, the raven hair male got up and followed. "Where are you going?" He asked, as he lept, as if to be answered the limbs ended. "Good now you'll be forced to walk." He said. He looked around for Naruto and found him quickly.

He hadn't noticed why the tree's ended, but Naruto did. There before them was a large waterfall and cliff.

The male stood in his tree watching Naruto closely. Naruto was soaked by mist from the falls, and was sitting very close to the edge of the cliff.

Suddenly his heart nearly fell from his chest.

* * *

Naruto stopped at the end of the trees, and jumped down. He knew this place, he'd been here before. When, he couldn't remember...

Naruto walked to the edge of the cliff face and sat down.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked.

"Kit?" The nine tails replied.

"Do you feel it?" Naruto asked.

"Alone Kit, yes! Like you!" The nine tails said. "You're not alone though Kit." He said. sending a warm feeling through Naruto's body.

"I saw Sakura with Lee today." Naruto said, as a tear ran down his face. He pulled his knees in close and held them. "Then Ino told me about her date last night. She says that Shino isn't that bad of a boyfriend. Then I saw him Kyuubi...he was talking to a girl from the village."

"Jealous Kit?" Nine tails asked.

"I guess so. I need to...!" Naruto said.

"Go ahead! I see these pictures. I know your feelings." Nine tails said.

With a lurch forward Naruto pushed off from where he was sitting, and went head first for the water below.

"NARUTO!!!" Came a familiar male voice. followed by a hand.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said in surprise.

"Splash!"


	2. Chapter 2 Night

Disclaimer... I don't own Naruto! Nor will there ever be that once in a million years chance where the owner of the anime, breaks down in front of my house and asks to use my phone. While he/she use's it they get hit by lighting and in there dying breath they give me ALL of Naruto...So I'm saying that even though it would be nice to own such a cool anime/manga like that one, I won't, but here's me barrowing Naruto. *Runs away with itachi, and an evil laugh!*

---

* * *

Chapter 2. The Banks.

Naruto could feel a hand holding on tightly to his middle. Soon his head popped out of the water and he looked over at the raven haired head bobbing in and out of the water. "Sasuke...!" He whispered. Then rested his head into Sasuke's arms, going limp.

Sasuke started to walk onto the shore with Naruto over one shoulder. "You better not be dead dobe." He said, as he laid him down. Then rested his head on his chest. "Good, you moron! You're alive!" Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief. "But just what would make you want to jump off such a high cliff face like that?" He asked the unconscious Naruto, then turned away.

'No use in asking him any questions, the dobe needed to see Lady Tsunade.' Sasuke thought. Yet he new Naruto needed to dry off and so did he, a fire and going to get his bag would be needed. the Dobe's backpack was on the cliff. While his was still at the training grounds. He mentally shook his head, they could live on what ever was in Naruto's bag, he was sure of that. Or at least he hoped.

As Sasuke looked down at the blonde he noted the issue at hand. "They teach you this crap and they tell you over and over, and you know it has to be done..." He swallowed hard, "but being the only one here doing this, whose NOT a medical ninja, feels all to strange." he said aloud. "FIrst!" He said. "The fire!"

Sasuke hurried off and collected the firewood, and in no time flat he had a fireplace going. "Now for the fire...!" He said. He stood beside Naruto who was now using Sasuke's rolled up shirt as a pillow, (mostly cause Sasuke had dried it off using his fire jutsu. Lucky for Sasuke he wore two shirts at all times now.) Performing proper hand seals Sasuke released a fire jutsu, and lit the wood.

He then sat down next to Naruto, and looked up. The sun was beginning to set. "Aw great dobe! look what you've done? I'm not going to get you to Tsunade before nightfall. And so I'm guessing we'll be camping here tonight." He reached over and touched Naruto's jacket to see if he was still soaked, and as much as he hated to say it, he was. With a "Hn!" Sasuke stood and flashed his Sharingan left and right, Then bent down to the task at hand.

Once Sasuke had finished, he had removed Naruto's Pants, Jacket, t-shirt and shoe's. He had left on obvious things, like his boxers. Sasuke had been shocked by Naruto's outward appearance. He had seen the dobe this way before, but before he wasn't so...so, so scarred and beat up. Was Naruto doing things to himself often? His body used to be so perfect, no scars or anything. Wasn't that damned fox suppose to cure him of stuff like this? Or at least that's what he remembered the Snake Bastard telling him.

After draping the clothes over a tree limb, Sasuke released a small amount of fire Jutsu to dry off Naruto's clothes faster. Then once they were warm and dry he placed them over the blonds body. "Now for that bag!" Sasuke said. Jumping up to a tree branch.

Upon his return, Sasuke noted Naruto hadn't changed. "Come on dobe wake up, I don't want to carry you back to the village." He said.

After putting Naruto's clothes back on him, Sasuke looked in the bag to find a blanket and some food. Not one to eat others food, Sasuke, placed the blanket over Naruto and the bag's softest part under his head.

Sasuke fished for his dinner and cooked it. It was one of those skills he learned when he was alone. Then he sat on the other side of Naruto. Watching him, and watching the fire die out. Once it did all there was, was moon light. Sasuke looked Closely at the sleeping blonde. 'Guard Duty!' He thought. Then smiled, most likely lost in his own mind. "Watching you will be fine."


	3. Chapter 3 the inner cut

Disclaimer... I don't own Naruto! Nor will there ever be that once in a million years chance where the owner of the anime, breaks down in front of my house and asks to use my phone. While he/she use's it they get hit by lighting and in there dying breath they give me ALL of Naruto...So I'm saying that even though it would be nice to own such a cool anime/manga like that one, I won't, but here's me barrowing Naruto. *Runs away with itachi, and an evil laugh!*

Sorry its so short

Chapter 3. The inner cut.

Naruto shot up right in a hospital bed, stating a name he was now regretting. 'Damned him and his heroic fucking ways.' Naruto thought. He looked around and saw a calendar on the wall, he had been out of it for two days it seemed. Looking over at a chair, he saw his bag and his jacket. He turned his face to the window and saw it was night out.

Getting out of bed he took a clipboard off a table and began to read.

'Konoha Hospital form.  
Uzamaki, Naruto.  
Blood type - B,  
Age - 19,  
Current state - Comatose.  
Report - At 10:16AM Aug 10th, 20 year old Uchiha, Sasuke walked in the ER with Mr, Uzamaki in his arms. When asked he tells us, he saw Mr, Uzamaki jump over a waterfall, and is unclear how Naruto got to the state he is in now. Uchiha has been sent to the Hokage tower to fill out a full report.'

Naruto stopped and threw the form on his bed. "Kyuubi?" Naruto spoke to the fox demon.

"Kit..." The Demon replied.

"You know what fucking sucks?" Naruto asked.

"What?" The fox asked.

"I can't thank him the way I want to...!" Naruto said, as he looked over out of the window. With a flash of a picture that only he and the fox could see, his side felt like it had been ripped. "Ouch!" He let out a yell. "Damned you fox!" He cursed aloud.

"I'm sorry Kit you know..." the fox said.

/"FUCK YOU!" Naruto yelled, as he pulled up his shirt and revealed a fresh open cut on his side. "Just, Fuck you! you damned fox." Then he picked up his Bag and Jacket. "I fucking know!" Then jumped out of the window holding his hand on the wound, for a weak attempt to stop the bleeding.

---

"Sasuke, won't you sit with me?" A girl called to him from the other end of the tea shop.

Sasuke's mind floated a second and then rested on the blonde haired girl at the booth. He flashed his look at her, and then sat down. The group at the table was three he knew well. The blonde in a purple dress was Ino. The tall skinny nearly asleep dark haired man across from her. was Shikamaru. Then there was a pretty blonde sitting beside him, she was Tamari, from Suma.

"Hi there Ino! Shikamaru, Tamari!" Sasuke said with a voice that would to anyone else say, 'I don't care!' In all honesty it was saying that this time. he didn't care. He wanted more then anything to be somewhere else, but whatever, he had to play this game. "So Ino How have you been?" He acted.

"Oh life in a flower shop!" Ino flashed a smile at him, then rested her head on his shoulder. "You know...crappy!"

Sasuke fed into it, he didn't move like before, in fact he allowed it. "Oh well, I'll stop by some time and see you." Sasuke said. He knew the reaction to follow, and it did!

"Oh you made my life a whole lot better Sasuke, I can't wait!" Ino yelled in Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke really wanted to wince with pain, but bared this one. 'Damn me!' He thought. 'Yeah I guess I'll go by her shop tomorrow, and get a few things. I'll bring them...'

"Sasuke! Want to share some BBQ pork with us?" Shikamaru's voice popped into Sasuke's mind.

"Huh! Um...Sure!" Sasuke agreed.

"I heard Naruto was in the hospital again!" Ino said.

"No, he is!" Shikamaru said.

"What'd he do this time?" Ino asked.

"No clue! I'm not allowed to look at his report. No one is. The Hokage says so." Shikamaru said.

"Odd!" Ino said.

'Ino's right, why would Tsunade ban anyone to look at Naruto's file. That's real odd.' Sasuke thought. 'She only did that for special case's.'

"Yeah, I thought that, but I'm sure she's just watching out for him. What with this being his tenth time in and all." Temari said. She sipped her tea.

"Tenth!?!" Sasuke asked.

"Oh yeah! He's been passing out left and right now. Tsunade took him off missions because of it." Ino said.

'What's wrong with you dobe?' Sasuke thought.

---

Naruto jumped off a branch and carefully looked over a the two Jounin standing guard. Backing away he held his hands together and began to build chakra in his feet. Once he could tell he was ready, Naruto started to climb the tall wall. As he got to the top he jumped to the nearest tree branch.

"Kit?" The fox began.

Naruto didn't say a word, just looked straight ahead.

"Where are we going Kit?" Asked the fox.

"Suna!"

Please Review! I'm sorry it takes so long to write I'm having issue's at home...(stupid talking comp!)


	4. Chapter 4 What hurts you hurts me

Chapter 4. What hurts you hurts me.

Sasuke had woken bright and early, he made his way through the village. After stopping into see Ino and buying an orange flower and a red one for her. Sasuke was on his way to the hospital.

He walked right into the main lobby and looked at one of the nurse's, hoping Sakura wasn't working today. not for the fact that she'd be all over him, because she wouldn't, she had Kiba for that sort of thing, but it was her nosy self he didn't want to see. As he reached the desk he silently thanked Kami for her not being there.

"Who are you visiting?" The woman at the desk asked.

"Naruto, Uzamaki." Sasuke answered in a hushed voice.

"Follow." The woman said simply.

Sasuke did, he walked up a set of stares and walked down a hall before the woman said another word to him. "He hasn't been seen by the Hokage yet, she's busy with someone, but will be in soon." She opened the door.

Sasuke's eye's opened wide. "Naruto?" He said.

"He should be here." Said the woman.

"Go get the Hokage, now." Sasuke said.

The woman nodded and ran down the hall.

Sasuke dropped the flower and walked in the room. He looked around, there was a small pool of blood on the floor, then drops that led out the window. He walked over to the window, and as he thought, more blood was on the tree's he used to escape from. "What are you doing to yourself dobe?" He asked as wind hit his face.

---

Naruto let himself lay in the tree. "I need to eat something." He said aloud. As he opened his bag he found an energy bar. "Good, this can get me by."

"Yahoo Akamaru! Mission Complete!" Kiba's voice howled through the trees.

"Bark Bark!" Akamaru barked back.

"Crap the worst team to show up, if any one can find me..." Naruto said. he got up and began to jump away from the road.

"No he can't be out here Akamaru. We're a day away from Konoha." Kiba said.

"What'd he say Kiba?" Asked Hinata.

A growl came from Akamaru.

"Crap." Naruto said again. still trying to get away, quietly.

"Okay okay, Hinata Akameru seems to think Naruto's in the woods nearby, want to help me out and tell him he's wrong." Kiba said.

'Shit! She'll see me for sure...unless.' Naruto thought.

Hinata used her byakugan to look through the trees, and found nothing. "All I see is a cute fox sitting on a tree. no more no less." She said.

"Happy now." Kiba said.

"We have a report we have to make, lets go." Shino's voice came.

The fox watch the three people and one dog disappear, then with a poof Naruto was where the fox had sat. "Phew! that was close." He said. "From now on, off the roads."

---

"Are you shitting me? Naruto's not anywhere in the village?" Tsunade said.

A man stood in front of the hokage and bowed. "We looked, we even had Iruka, and his friends look."

"Find that fucker so I can kill him!" Tsunade yelled.

The man bowed once more and walked away.

Sasuke hadn't left the woman's side since the hospital, he didn't know why, but she wanted him there. "lady Tsunade don't you think I'd be more help if I go look for him too?" He asked.

"No." She said. "Sasuke I want you to tell me something, and I don't want you to lie."

"Um..." Sasuke blinked.

"Back in the valley of the ends, what happpend? What was it that made, that made brother this way?" Tsunade said as she turned her chair away from him. Damn it if she was going to cry for the asshole, she wasn't going to let this brat see her do it.

"I'm not sure, really I don't know. I returned after he came and spoke to me, way after we talked. I killed the snake and returned like I told you. I brought you one of his...his, his eye's didn't I?" Sasuke shivered, how he hated to think he had killed that man like that, in that way, but he had to die. He wasn't going to take it once more.

"As the elders have said before, and so do I, that proves little to the case." Tsunade said. "So what did Naruto say to you?"

_Flashback_

"All right teme, I can't make your mind up, but understand this. After you left the village hasn't been the same without you. In fact I had to leave it for two years to forget you just to train to get this strong. You haven't gone against us teme, you haven't done anything wrong. You can come back." Naruto said as He watched Sasuke's sward draw closer to his chest. The two of them fighting in the dark in a cave.

Sasuke's eyes flashed and shown. "Dobe, as much as you think its that easy, its not." He said.

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled something out. Then he made a clone. The clone to the item and placed it on Sasuke's head and ted it there. With Naruto's now free hand he pulled Sasuke in and pressed his lips to Sasuke's.

Sasuke looked shocked a second then relaxed, but once her did Naruto had let go and whispered. "And I couldn't get you out of my mind." Then due to Sasuke's new release, Naruto got up and ran.

_ End_

Sasuke knew this wasn't anything to do with what was happening, he knew it had nothing to do with that at all.

"You still check in with Kakashi every now and again?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes." Sasuke answered, wondering where this was going.

"Make it once a day." Tsunade said. "Now leave!"

Sasuke turned around and left. He still had no eyes in this village. he was still a outcast and a betrayer. 'Damned them.' He thought. 'I should be looking for him.' He said.

Sasuke stopped, he would, he'd go tonight, and he's faster then the dobe. he'll catch him in no time flat.

___

As Naruto jumped from another limb he was in midair as his right arm tore and bled hard. "Ahh!" He screamed. "Damned fox! Damned arm! Damn it! What did it this time?" He yelled at the fox.

"He did kit. Or at least I remember that's what can happen." The fox said.

"Wait...what?" Naruto asked as he sat in the tree and began to treat the wound. it wasn't that deep, but deep enough.

"He's feeling too Kit. He's most likely mad now that's what happened." the fox said.

"Sasuke." Naruto said hushly. "I...I, I'm sorry."


End file.
